What Happpens When It Rains
by linkschick
Summary: Ok,this is my first story so please be nice too me! Ok a girl name Michelle, gets sucked into her favorite game, while her and her friends were playing it. What well she do? How well she get back?....Well she want to get back?..Oh did i forget to say she
1. Characters Info

_**Characters:**_

Name:

Michelle A. Martinez

(that's me XD)

Age:

14

Info:

She's the random girl and a little crazy at times...ok all the times, she's lazy some times, she Mexican and her hair is brown, straight and short up to her shoulders and she has brown eyes, she's 5'4.

Likes:

Anime, video games, rock music, boys, going to the mall and watching movies and talking on the phone, Tv, DDR, making video's with her friends, and making fun of her friends, being on the internet, and hanging out with her friends. And thinks Link's hot!

Dislikes:

School, Pink, shopping with her mom, doing work, perverts, and school, and people poking her, she freaks out as hell.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Name:

Merry Sopha

Age:

17

Info:

She's Asian, and she has short straight hair just a bit pass her shoulders brown and a little black, and brown eyes, and she's 5'1.

Likes:

Like's to kick people, loves her boyfriend(XD),video games, oldies music, playing DDR, same things as Michelle, but the Link thing. . 

Dislikes:

Perverts, school, working, getting up early, not being hyper, and not get to do things, and people picking her up.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Name:

Neko A.K.A. Jessica Jackson

Age:

15

Info:

Same as Michelle but African American, black straight hair, pass her shoulders, brown eyes, she's random too and crazy, playing Kingdom Hearts.

Likes:

Same as Michelle but thinks Link's Hot too! And Kyo on fruits basket.

Dislikes:

Same as Michelle...I think.. . 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Name:

Lisa

Age:

15

Info:

like I said same as Michelle but short up to 5'1 has short hair like Michelle maybe a little longer, brown eyes.

Likes:

Same but not Link

Dislike:

same...Pink and skirts and make up...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Name:

Joanna Melendez

Age:

15

Info:

same but tells story's and has long hair in the middle of her back as brown eyes , is Asian , and wears glasses, and a smart ass XD sometimes ,and funny as hell.

Like:

same but not Link...maybe I forgot...Damnit

Dislikes:

Same

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Name:

Kim Ngo

Age:15

Info:

Multi-person, Depending on her mood, the "dot dot dot"master, dark brown hair, brown eyes, 4'8.

Likes:

Cloud, Shiro Kumo, hot guys, anime, drawing, video games, manga, and cute things.

Dislikes:

Perverts, sour foods, ghost, and very heavy metal music and rap.

(A/N: she well be in later chapters.)


	2. Stupid Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters but my characters, and if I did own them, Link well be ALL MINE!

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Stupid rain_**

At a house one raining afternoon a group of girls had nothing better to do since it was raining (A/N:..I'm a kick ass writer XD). One girl that was laying down said "Why don't we go to the mall or something?". The girl next to her said back "Umm Michelle, we don't have a ride..and no we can't walk there it's raining too..." The girl name Michelle closed her mouth. All of the girls laugh except Michelle at her stupidity. "SHUT UP! U GUYS SUCK AS FRIENDS U KNOW THAT!."Michelle yelled "Awww we made Mich Mich mad."

The girl next to her on her right. "No, Neko u didn't make me mad it was funny...a little..ok alot.."Michelle said with a laugh. The girl name Neko smile and Michelle smiled back at her and said. "So why don't we order pizza , we can play some video games...". All of the girls cheered. "Ok Merry can u order the pizza, Joanna go see if the cable is working and Lisa can u and Neko get my Game Cube and the games and put it in on the floor..". The girl named Merry ask "Um Michelle what are u going to do?". Michelle said " Oh I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'm going to get some money from her room for the pizza, k be right back.."

As she ran to her Parents room , the girls when to do what they were told to do. "Ok they said they well be here in a half an hour" said Merry as she sat down next's to Joanna. "Well were waiting , Joanna tell us one of your story's again please?" asked Michelle with puppy dog eyes. "Ok, what do u guys want to here this time?" said Joanna. "Ummm how about the one called Lucky.." Michelle said trying not to laugh (A/N: My friend really told a story about a dog named Lucky..it wasn't so lucky after all . ) The girls fall down to the ground laughing . Joanna just sat there sweat dropping, "Um...ok this how it started..."

_Fast forward 2 hours later_

"Oh yeah I'm kicking your ass Neko!" said Michelle. "Shut up!" Neko said, while they were playing, Merry and Lisa were cheering, Joanna was just siting there laughing at the two foolish girls . "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah oh yea-...OH NO OH NO OH NO!"Michelle said. "WHO'S KICKING ASS NOW MICHELLE!" Neko yell. "SHUT UP MISS. NO RUSSIA!"

Michelle said . "NO U SHUT UP MISS. TURKEY!" said Neko (A/N: If my friends are reading this u know what we are talking about . and Neko shut up u miss it first.).

While Michelle and Neko were yelling at each other, the girls were laughing at them. Michelle stop yelling at Neko and looked at them and said to them. "U guys shut up! Must I remind u of things u guys did?".Neko started laughing and Michelle grind at them. The girls stop laughing."Neko remember the time when Joanna had to wear a dress and it was **Pink**!" Michelle said laughing, while Joanna's eye twitch.

Merry and Lisa laughed at her, then Neko said "Mich Mich remember the time when Lisa run in the door during P. E" Michelle started laughing while Lisa blushed like crazy. And Michelle stop laughing and smiled at Merry like a crazy person. "Neko remember when Merry ripped her pants and she had to wear her jacket all day". Michelle and Neko laugh there ass off, while Merry's eye twitch."O MY GOD I CAN'T BREATH" said Michelle. Neko tried talking but couldn't even get the words out.

"Alright shut up u bitches" Joanna said with her eyes still twitching. " I laughed my ass off that day" Michelle said with a smile, Neko just nod. "Ok, lets play Zelda" said Lisa. As Michelle heard this, she got up and did a happy dance, and said " Yayyyyyy-ness!". The girls just sweat drop at her dance (A/N: I always do a happy dance when I'm happy ). "Well set it up Lisa" Michelle said with happy-ness.

"Who goes first then?" asked Merry, while Michelle jump up and down saying " ME! ME! ME! ME!" "FINE U GO FIRST!" yelled Merry, Lisa and Joanna just sweat drop, while Michelle just giggled, she got the cantors and turned the tv on and on video-1.

_Fast forward 1 hour later_

(A/N: I really don't want to write all of what happened ok u know what to do and if u passed it cooly-ness u kick ass and if u haven't go and finish the game --', k thank u for your time. )

"Come on Neko u can do it!" said Joanna "I'm trying ok dammit!" said Neko, as she's trying to beat Dark Link (A/N: HOT-NESS! XD) "Oh yeah, I got u now bitch!" Neko yells , the tv goes out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Michelle: ok I'm going to stop there...I hate when that happens like it's just shuts off, it did that 3 times o ready --

Lisa: Mich Mich u better be fast with chapter 2

Link: Hey, when am I in the story?

Neko: don't worry Link you'll be in it soon right Mich Mich?

Michelle: ok ,ok I hear ya, Dammit anyway I hope u like my story but for now cliffhanger buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahaha...:cough cough:...ok everybody wave bye to the readers

:everybody waves bye and leaves:

Merry: Hey Joanna, where did everybody go?

Joanna: I don't know...

mean while everybody else at Michelle's house:

Michelle: I just have this feeling we forgot something...

Neko: Lets just forgot it.

Michelle: I guess so...

Lisa: Hey guys were is Merry and Joanna..?

Michelle and Neko: HOLY CRAP!

Lisa: 0.o


	3. HOLY CRAP IT’S POSSESSED!

**_Chapter 2_**

_**HOLY CRAP IT'S POSSESSED!**_

"What the hell just freaking happened?" asked Michelle freaking out about it, Neko said " I don't freaking know, ok." as they were yelling about it, Lisa just keep poking the tv, and then Merry said "Maybe the rain did something to it?". Everybody just looked at her like if she was crazy. "Um can that happened?" asked Joanna, Michelle, Neko and Lisa just looked at each other and Michelle said " Who knows, I mean come on I know rain can mess up on tv and cable and stuff like that but when your playing a video game, I don't thinks so."

Neko and Lisa just nod. And Merry just laughed, and Joanna just giggled. " what may I ask is so funny?" asked Michelle."It's just so funny hearing u say something smart for the first time."Merry said with a laugh, while the rest but Michelle laughed, Michelle's eye just twitched. "...U know what, I fucking hate u guys..."Michelle said. "Ok we get it" said Lisa.."What do we do now?" "I don't know but it's getting a little more cold right now."said Michelle while she'll hugged herself. "She right it is getting cold and it's rain a little harder then before."said Joanna.

"I think I'm going to put the heater on and make some ramen." Michelle said as she got up and when to the kitchen. "Michelle were are your flashlights?" asked Merry,"There in the my room under my bed" Michelle said from the hallway. "Wait, why do we need flashlights? asked Lisa. "Because, if the rain gets even harder, the power mite go out.". And Lisa did is said "Ohhhh" "There, it should get warm a little more now". "Should we try the Game Cube again." asked Lisa. "I guess we can but...hey...did we save it, before Neko got to battle Dark Link?".

Michelle asked. Neko didn't say anything and just looked down. "U IDIOT!" Michelle yelled. "I'M SORRY I FORGOT TOO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, MICH MICH!" Neko yelled and hide behind Joanna."Ok, Michelle she said she forgot, just forget about it, we'll do it some other time, k." said Merry. "Whatever" Michelle said. And out of no where the tv comes on. "HOLY CRAP" yelled Michelle and Neko. And then they heard laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNY U GUYS LIKE FREAKED OUT AS HELL, HAHAHAHAHA U SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES, HAHAHAHAH" laughed Lisa.

Michelle's eye just twitched, and then out of no where she jump on Lisa and yelled " I'LL KILL U". "AHHHHHHHH!" Lisa screamed and ran off. As Michelle when after her Neko look at then run around the house.


End file.
